english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Greg Ayres
Greg Ayres (born December 7, 1968 in Richmond, Virginia) is an American voice actor. He's the younger brother of voice actor Christopher Ayres. He's known for voicing: Kaoru Hitachin in Ouran High School Host Club and Negi Springfield in Negima! Magister Negi Magi. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006) - Boris, Grandie 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lady Death (2004) - Young Man, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *AKB0048 (2013) - Mamoru, Additional Voices *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Mamoru, Additional Voices *Air Gear (2007) - Onigiri *Area 88 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Male Student 2 (ep1), Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Yukio "Koyuki" Tanaka, Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Kouta Tsuchiya *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Kouta Tsuchiya *Big Windup! (2009) - Takaya Abe *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Kyohei Tachibana *Casshern Sins (2010) - Margo (ep12) *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Harley Sutton *Clannad (2010) - Youhei Sunohara, Kid *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Hikosaka *Danganronpa (2015) - Monokuma *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Monokuma (Announced) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Ganta Igarashi *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Haruto *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Frost (Announced) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010) - Guldo *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Maze Landsborough, Umiski (ep7) *Drifters (2016) - Minamoto no Yoshitsune (Announced) *ef - a tale of melodies (2012) - Hiro Hirono *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Hiro Hirono *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Bido *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Bido *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Masaki Shindo (ep1) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Narimachi (ep11), Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Turtle Guildy (ep2) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Kenji Kido *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Emilio (ep3) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Tomoki Sakurai *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Tomoki Sakurai *Heroic Age (2009) - Mehitak Pore, Additional Voices *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga (2013) - Mahiro Atori *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Mahiro Atori *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Kenta Nakamura *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Kenta Nakamura *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Kenta Nakamura *Innocent Venus (2007) - Gora *Jormungand (2014) - Lutz *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Lutz *Kanon (2008) - Jun Kitagawa *Karneval (2014) - Gareki *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Taichi Koga *Kiss Him, Not Me (2016) - Akane (Announced) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Dio Eraclea *Level E (2012) - Terakado (ep11) *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Sobi Nakajima, Additional Voices *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! (2015) - Makoto Isshiki *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! Heart Throb (2015) - Makoto Isshiki *Magikano (2007-2008) - Hajime Hariu, Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Gau Meguro *Needless (2011) - Uten *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Negi Springfield *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Negi Springfield, Chupacabra *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Hideki *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Nobunagun (2015) - Ranmaru Mori (ep1), Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Seikichi Tamaya, Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2015) - Cabaji, Sentomaru, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Kaoru Hitachin *Peacemaker (2004-2005) - Shinpachi Nakagura, Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Additional Voices *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Rook Banjo Crossfield *Prétear (2003-2004) - Mannen *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Sturgeon (ep24; Announced) *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Sato (ep7), Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Blast (2017) - Son Goku (Announced) *School Rumble (2007) - Kazuya Tanaka (ep7), Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Kazuya Tanaka *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Uesugi Kenshin *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Keisaku Sato *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Keisaku Sato *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Boy Scout (ep37), Jack Barnes, Jr. (ep65), Additional Voices *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Taro Yamada *Speed Grapher (2006) - Tsujido *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Melchi *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Wang (ep7), Additional Voices *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Asakura Yoshikage *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Volken Macmani *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Fiole Folkel *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Majin (2008) - Ryouichi Karasu, Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Tommyrod *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2009) - Masayoshi Saitou *tsuritama (2013) - Akira's Minion, Duckmen *WATAMOTE: No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! (2014) - Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Chairman, Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Boy (ep24) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Kosuda's Eros Deity 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Towanoquon (2012) - Kai (ep3) *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Koashura 'Movies' *Starship Troopers: Traitor of Mars (2017) - Geo 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - San-Daime *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Additional Voices *Clannad: The Motion Picture (2011) - Youhei Sunohara *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Kensuke Aida *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Kensuke Aida *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Bido *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Tomoki Sakurai *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Kenta Nakamura *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Uesugi Kenshin 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Kouta Tsuchiya *Dragon Knight: Wheel of Time (2003) - Kakeru *Five Numbers! (2011) - N17 (Young Man), Additional Voices *Halo: Legends (2010) - Kid A (ep5) *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Additional Voices *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Negi Springfield *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Negi Springfield *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Keisaku Sato 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Denmark, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Denmark Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Guldo *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Guldo *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Guldo *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Guldo *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Guldo *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Guldo *Lux-Pain (2009) - Shinji Naruse *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Young Franky *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Roy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (132) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (130) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2018. External Links *Greg Ayres on Wikipedia Category:American Voice Actors